


AU Pirata

by Sicopata_Inactiva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Slow Build, Tags May Change, title may change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicopata_Inactiva/pseuds/Sicopata_Inactiva
Summary: El capitan Francis Bonnefoy, de 22 años, encuentra en una de sus paradas a repostar a cuatro niños que intentaban robarles a él y su tripulación. A pesar de todo, no deja que sus hombres dañen a los niños y decide pensar en cómo hacerles pagar el intento de robo en su camarote. ¿Cómo terminará todo para los cuatro hermanos rubios?-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------El título de la historia y el resumen pueden cambiar. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias para ello!





	AU Pirata

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡Hola a todos y todas!!!  
> Antes de que leais esto, tengo que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen. Además, esto está subido tmabién en mi perfil de otras páginas (wattpad.com). Está dedicado a mi IBF y, como no tengo completo el primer capítulo, esto es solo una presentación de los personajes, que puede ir cambiando a lo largo de que siga escribiendo.  
> Espero que os guste la idea ^.^

_**Presentación de personajes** _

Puede que los personajes no sean completamente fieles a la personalidad que tienen en la serie, así que aviso de antemano para que nadie se pueda quejar.

**INGLATERRA:**

Arthur Kirkland, 14 años. Rubio, de ojos verdes, pecas y cejas espesas.

Nació en Londres el 23 de abril, de familia pobre. El 4º de 7 hermanos.

Su madre, Brittany, rubia de ojos azules y cejas espesas, murió tras dar a luz a Peter, el menor de los hermanos. Su padre murió de depresión pocos meses después.

Arthur cuida de sus tres hermanos menores, trabaja en una taberna en la que no le pagan mucho y tiene que robar para alimentarles.

Es testarudo y fácil de avergonzar.

**ESTADOS UNIDOS:**

Alfred F. Kirkland, 7 años. Rubio, de ojos azules y 6 pecas (contadas).

Nació en Londres el 3 de julio*, de familia pobre. El 5º de 7 hermanos.

Está al cuidado de su hermano mayor Arthur desde la muerte de sus padres.

Siempre esté dispuesto a proteger a sus tres hermanos más cercanos de los pervertidos y personas extrañas. Es muy inquieto y deseoso de llamar la atención. Es muy unido con Matthew, su hermano gemelo unos minutos menor. Prefiere aprender a través de la práctica.

**CANADÁ:**

Matthew Kirkland, 7 años. Rubio de ojos violetas y 6 pecas (contadas).

Nació en Londres el 3 de julio*, de familia pobre. El 6º de 7 hermanos.

Al cuidado de su hermano Arthur desde la muerte de sus padres (cuando tenía 5 años).

Es muy tímido e inteligente, sabe darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor y juzgar cómo actuar a partir de lo que ve. Habla en un volumen muy bajo y prefiere permanecer con poca atenció a su persona. Es muy unido con Alfred y Kumajiro, un viejo oso de peluche. Aprende de lo que ve a su alrededor y le gusta el poco francés que Arthur le enseña.

**SEALAND:**

Peter Kirkland, 2 años. Rubio de ojos azules y cejas espesas.

Nació en Londres el 2 de septiembre, de familia pobre. El 7º de 7 hermanos.

Está al cuidado de su hermano Arthur desde la muerte de sus padres tras su nacimiento.

A pesar de su edad, todavía no sabe ni hablar ni andar, lo que preocupa en gran manera a Arthur. Mira todo a su alrededor con gran curiosidad y parece entender lo que le dicen y ve.

**ESCOCIA:**

Allistor Kirkland, 24 años. Pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y cejas espesas.

Nació en Londres el 30 de noviembre, de familia pobre. El primogénito de 7 hermanos.

Culpa a Peter de la muerte de su padre, pero cree que lo compensa con la muerte de su madre, a la que odiaba, pues está convencido de que engañaba a su padre. Inculcó esta idea a sus hermanos desde pequeños, menos a Alfred, Matthew y Peter, pues no pasaba tiempo con ellos al estar ocupado con su tripulación pirata y solo les visitaba alguna vez al año. Odia a Arthur por defender a su madre.

Es serio y violento, y se enfada con facilidad cuando alguien no hace lo que dice.

**IRLANDA:**

Patrick Kirkland, 20 años. Pelirrojo claro, de ojos verdes, cejas espesas y muchas pecas.

Nació en Londres el 3 de mayo, de familia pobre. El 2º de 7 hermanos.

Es alegre, pero bastante irascible. A pesar de odiar recibir órdenes, las cumple si estas vienen de su hermano mayor. Es bastante violento, y disfruta metiéndose en peleas, lo que le ha supuesto varios problemas como capitán de su tripulación. No soporta a los cuatro más pequeños de sus hermanos, y lleva una relación tensa de tolerancia mutua con Dylan.

**WALES:**

Dylan Kirkland, 17 años. Rubio oscuro, de ojos verdes y cejas espesas. Si te esfuerza a lo mejor consigues ver alguna peca.

Nació en Londres el 18 de diciembre, de familia pobre. El 3º de 7 hermanos.

Es el más tranquilo de los tres hermanos mayores Kirkland y el que mantiene una relación más suave con los cuatro menores. Ante las personas ajenas a su familia suele ser una persona feliz y amable, pero tanto sus hermanos como su tripulación conocen el frío que hay permanentemente en sus ojos. Obedece las órdenes de Allistor a pesar de tener su propio barco, pero es menos violento que su hermano mayor.

**FRANCIA:**

Francis Bonnefoy, 22 años. Rubio, de ojos azules y barba sin recortar.

Nació en París el 14 de julio, de familia acomodada. Es hijo único, pero tiene tres primos italianos.

Es el capitán del  _ Passion Rose _ , un barco pirata conocido por sus atracos conjuntos con  _ La pasión española _ y  _ Unglaubliche Leidenschaf _ . Su tripulación le tiene respeto a pesar de sus extraños y extravagantes gustos, y cumplen sus órdenes sin ponerlas en duda.

Escapó de casa cuando tenía 16 años y, junto con sus amigos Gilbert y Antonio, creó su propia tripulación pirata, aunque después se dividieron en tres diferentes aliadas entre sí.

Es un pervertido, tanto con mujeres como con hombres, aunque intenta disimularlo cuando conoce a alguien por primera vez.

**ESPAÑA:**

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 21 años. Castaño de ojos verdes.

Nació en Bronchales (Teruel) el 12 de febrero, de familia pobre. Tiene un hermano menor, Paolo.

Es el capitán de  _ La pasión española _ , y muy buen amigo de Francis y Gilbert. Es alegre y amable, aunque muchos temen enfadarle. Actúa con gran energía y muchas veces sin pensar. Ayuda en los trabajos manuales de su tripulación, por lo que todos lo respetan y le aprecian.

Quiere mucho a su hermano, aunque este no lo corresponde tan entusiastamente. Mantiene una relación amor/amistad con Lovino, uno de los primos italianos de Francis.

**PRUSIA:**

Gilbert Beilschmidt, 24 años. Albino de ojos rojos.

Nació en Königsberg el 18 de junio, de familia media. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Ludwig.

Es el capitán de  _ Unglaubliche Leidenschaf  _ y un gran amigo de Antonio y Francis, siendo él quien propuso crear su propia tripulación pirata. Es muy enérgico, inmaduro y con un gran ego que suele molestar a las personas de su alrededor. Es temido por bastante gente, aunque realmente no es tan malo como lo pintan.

Adora a su hermano pequeño y siempre ha intentado hacer lo mejor para que este esté feliz.

**ITALIA DEL NORTE:**

Feliciano Vargas, 12 años. Castaño, de ojos miel y un extraño rizo que le sale del pelo.

Nació en Venecia el 17 de marzo, de familia acomodada. Es el 2º de tres hermanos.

A pesar de ser primo de Francis, pertenece a la tripulación de Gilbert como cocinero debido a su relación con el hermano menor de este. Es bastante despistado, y solo presta real atención y concentración en la cocina y cuando habla con Ludwig. Quiere mucho a sus dos hermanos. Es muy entusiasta y alegre, y siempre intenta ayudar a los demás en lo que le es posible.

No sabe luchar y es bastante asustadizo, por lo que le suelen tener que proteger cuando alguien ataca al barco.

**ITALIA DEL SUR:**

Lovino Vargas, 14 años. Castaño oscuro, de ojos entre miel y verdes y un extraño rizo similar al de su hermano.

Nació en Roma el 17 de marzo, de familia acomodada. Es el primogénito de 3 hermanos.

A pesar de sus relaciones familiares, vive en el barco de Antonio, ayudando muy de vez en cuando a la tripulación en sus trabajos y estando más como sirviente de Antonio que como tripulante. Es bastante gruñón y le cuesta mucho mostrar lo que siente, por lo que se suele frustrar y acabar gritando.

A pesar de lo que parece, quiere mucho a sus hermanos y aprecia a varios de los tripulantes de los tres barcos. Es tan asustadizo como su hermano, pero intenta disimularlo a través de insultos y gritos ofensivos.

**SEBORGA:**

Amando Vargas, 5 años. Castaño, de ojos entre miel y verdes y un rizo como el de sus hermanos.

Nació en Seborga el 15 de agosto, de familia acomodada. Es el 3º de 3 hermanos.

Está en el barco de Gilbert con su hermano Feliciano, y suele ayudarle en la cocina. Es amable con todos y no le cuesta nada socializar. Quiere mucho a sus hermanos y a su primo, así como a toda la tripulación de los tres barcos.

**ALEMANIA:**

Ludwig Beilschmidt, 16 años. Rubio de ojos azules.

Nació en Berlín el 3 de octubre, de familia media. El menor de dos hermanos.

Es el segundo al mando de la tripulación de su hermano. Bastante serio y maduro, a veces parece mayor que Gilbert. La gente suele temerle por su aspecto intimidante y actitud seria ante cualquier tema. Es relativamente fácil sacarle de sus casillas.

Mantiene algo similar a una relación con Feliciano.

**AUSTRIA:**

Roderich Edelstein, 18 años. Castaño oscuro casi negro de ojos morados.

Nació en Viena el 26 de octubre, de familia burguesa. Hijo único.

Es parte de la tripulación de Gilbert desde que lo capturaron para pedir una recompensa que no fue pagada. Trabaja en las relaciones y negociaciones con otros barcos y puertos, sacando a varios de la tripulación de líos.

Es serio y se pone nervioso con facilidad. No sabe mostrar sus sentimientos, excepto con Elizabeta, una amiga que fue secuestrada con él.

**SUIZA:**

Vash Zwingli, 14 años. Rubio de ojos verdes.

Nació en Stein am Rhein el 1 de agosto, de familia pobre. El mayor de dos hermanos.

Es parte de la tripulación de Gilbert, donde se coló con su hermana Lilly cuando tenía 10 años. Es bastante serio, y hace hasta lo imposible para mantener a su hermana a salvo de cualquier otra persona.

Se le da bien el manejo de armas y no sabe mostrar bien sus sentimientos.

**LIECHTENSTEIN:**

Elise "Lilly" Zwingli, 8 años. Rubia de ojos verdes.

Nació en Schaan el 12 de julio, de familia pobre. Es la menor de dos hermanos.

Es una niña dulce, amable con todo el mundo y gran admiradora de su hermano. Ayuda con la limpieza del barco de Gilbert desde que ella y su hermano se colaron huyendo de sus padres, que querían venderlos para conseguir dinero.

Siempre intenta ayudar a los demás y se lleva bien con todos.

**HUNGRÍA:**

Elizabeta Héderváry, 17 años. Castaña de ojos verdes.

Nació en Budapest el 8 de junio, de familia burguesa. Hija única.

Es una joven burguesa que fue secuestrada junto a su amigo Roderich a cambio de un rescate que no fue pagado. Trabaja en las cocinas y ayuda en la limpieza del barco de Gilbert.

Tiene mucho carácter y protege a aquellas personas a las que aprecia. No se lleva bien con Gilbert debido a que siempre se mete con ella y con Roderich.

**PORTUGAL:**

Paolo Fernández Carriedo, 20 años. Castaño de ojos verdes.

Nació en Oporto el 25 de julio, de familia pobre. El menor de dos hermanos.

Siguió a su hermano en su aventura de ser piratas, aunque no le terminaba de gustar la idea. Es el segundo al mando y permanece con él para que no le pase nada. No demuestra el cariño que le tiene a su hermano, por lo que muchos dicen que es muy frío.

**RUSIA:**

Ivan Braginski, 23 años. Albino de ojos morados.

Nació en Novy Yurkovich el 30 de diciembre, de familia media. El 2º de tres hermanos.

Es un famoso pirata temido por muchos, pues a pesar de su primera apariencia sonriente y amable, es el despiadado capitán del  _ Kholodnaya Zima _ que no duda en matar de ser necesario. No le interesa tanto el dinero, sino tener esclavos que obedezcan sus órdenes. Con las únicas que cambia su forma de ser es con sus hermanas, una de las cuales a la que teme.

**UCRANIA:**

Katyusha Braginski, 25 años. Albina de ojos azules.

Nació en Sen'kivka el 24 de agosto, de familia media. La primogénita de 3 hermanos.

**ESTONIA:**

Eduard von Bock, 15 años. Rubio oscuro, ojos verdes y con gafas.

Nació en Pärnu el 24 de febrero, de familia pobre. Es el mayor de tres hermanos.

**LETONIA:**

Raivis von Bock, 6 años. Rubio de ojos azules.

Nació en Ogre el 18 de noviembre, de familia pobre. Es el menor de tres hermanos.

**LITUANIA:**

Toris von Bock, 13 años. Castaño de ojos verdes.

Nació en Kaunas el 16 de febrero, de familia pobre. El 2º de 3 hermanos.

**POLONIA:**

Feliks Łukasiewicz, 12 años. Rubio de ojos verdes.

Nació en Gdynia, de familia burguesa. Hijo único.

**BIELORRUSIA:**

Natalia Braginski, 19 años. Albina de ojos azules violáceos.

Nació en Veselovka el 25 de agosto, de familia media. La menor de 3 hermanos.

Es una chica seria y muy violenta que siente un gran amor hacia su hermano Iván, aunque este suele llegar a límites insanos y no es correspondido. Es temida por su capacidad de manejo de armas y asesinato. Forma parte de la tripulación de su hermano y es la segunda al mando.

**CHINA:**

Yao Wáng, 25 años. Castaño oscuro de ojos miel.

Nació en Shanghái el 10 de octubre, de familia media. El mayor de 5 hermanos.

**WY:**

Wynn, 5 años. Castaña de ojos marrones.

Nació en Wy el 15 de noviembre, de familia pobre. Huérfana.

**JAPÓN:**

Kiku Wáng, 8 años. Peli negro de ojos marrones.

Nació en Osaka el 11 de febrero, de familia media. Menor de 5 hermanos.

**TAIWAN:**

Lin Mei Wáng, 16 años. Castaña oscura de ojos miel.

Nació en Taipéi el 25 de octubre, de familia media. La 2ª de 5 hermanos.

**NORUEGA:**

Lukas Bonnewiik, 14 años. Rubio claro de ojos azules.

Nació en Alta el 7 de junio, de familia acomodada. El 2º de tres hermanos.

**ISLANDIA:**

Emil Bonnewiik, 6 años. Albino de ojos morados.

Nació en Reikiavik el 17 de junio, de familia acomodada. El menor de 3 hermanos.

**DINAMARCA:**

Matthias Densen, 17 años. Rubio de ojos azules.

Nació en Aarhus el 17 de mayo, de familia media. Hijo único.

**SUECIA:**

Berwald Oxenstierna, 18 años. Rubio claro, de ojos azules y con gafas.

Nació en Gävle el 6 de junio, de familia media. Hijo único.

**FINLANDIA:**

Tino Bonnewiik, 17 años. Rubio claro de ojos marrones.

Nació en Angeli el 6 de diciembre, de familia acomodada. El mayor de 3 hermanos.

**RUMANIA:**

Vladimir "Vlad" Popescu, 14 años. Rubio oscuro de ojos rojos.

Nació en Iași el 1 de diciembre, de familia media. Mayor de 2 hermanos.

**MOLDAVIA:**

Mihail Popescu, 10 años. Castaño de ojos miel.

Nació en Ungheni el 27 de agosto, de familia media. Menor de 2 hermanos.

**BULGARIA:**

Boris Bookamooka, 19 años. Moreno de ojos verdes.

Nació en Varna el 22 de septiembre, de familia media. Hijo único.

**COREA DEL SUR:**

Yong Wáng, 11 años. Castaño oscuro de ojos marrones.

Nació en Busán el 15 de agosto, de familia media. El 3º de 5 hermanos.

**BÉLGICA:**

Anri Vaan der Vaart, 20 años. Rubia de ojos verdes.

Nació en Brujas el 19 de abril, de familia acomodada. La primogénita de 2 hermanos.

**HOLANDA:**

Dirck Vaan der Vaart, 18 años. Rubio de ojos verdes.

Nació en La Haya el 26 de julio, de familia acomodada. Menor de 2 hermanos.

**LADONIA:**

Lugaidh, 4 años. Castaño de ojos azules.

Nació en Ladonia el 20 de junio, de familia pobre. Huérfano.

**MOLOSSIA:**

Martín, 7 años. Castaño de ojos verdes.

Nació en Molossia el 30 de julio, de familia pobre. Huérfano.

**KUGELMUGEL:**

Koldo, 3 años. Rubio claro de ojos morados.

Nació en Kugelmugel el 19 de agosto, de familia pobre. Huérfano.

**HUTT RIVER:**

Héctor, 9 años. Rubio oscuro de ojos verdes y cejas espesas.

Nació en Hutt River el 21 de abril, de familia pobre. Huérfano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo leáis y me deis alguna idea, tanto para el título como para continuar la historia.  
> ¡Besos y abrazos para todos! o(^/./^)o


End file.
